totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Brianna
Brianna, labled as the Sassy, hip-hop sister is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. She joined Total Drama Cruise to show everyone what she's got. Background Brianna's sister was the hip-hop sister in Brianna's family but Brianna always looked up to her as a rolemodel and started acting like her. When Brianna's sister moved away, Brianna became the hip-hop sister of her family. She joined Total Drama Cruise to show everyone what she is made of. Challenge Guide Chapter One - Brianna fell off by a wave in the surfing contest and her team lost. Her alliance voted for Reggie an he was eliminated. Chapter 2 - Brianna failed to go under the pole but her team won in a tiebreaker. Chapter 3 - Brianna went to find a boom box for her team and she found it in a unknown area but her team were the first ones completed. Chapter 4 - Brianna did a dance with Stu in the talent show and got a four but her team still won. Chapter 5 - Brianna played the racing game but she lost to Austin but her team still won. Chapter 6 - Brianna was on island one and he knocked Stu but her team still won. Chapter 7 - Brianna had to guess who Spongebob's teacher was and she guessed Mrs. Puff which was correct. Her team lost and she voted for Yohan but Austin was eliminated. Chapter 8 - Brianna went on offense and managed to steal the chest and her team won in the end. Chapter 9 - Brianna drove the boat for her team and told Lauren to get rid of the bomb balloon which made her team win. Chapter 10 - Brianna helped push the disk for her team and in the end her team won. Chapter 11 - Brianna picked a song for Kayla and got an eight out of ten. Brianna danced in the dance off and managed to win for her team. Chapter 12 - Brianna was found by Sophia so she didn't win the challenge. She voted for Myron and he was eliminated. Chapter 13 - Brianna didn't compete in the challenge. She voted for Yohan but Sophia was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Brianna didn't find the idol so she didn't win. Her temporary alliance voted fro Max and Max was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Brianna made it past the hoop but fell down the stairs. She managed to finish close to last while Becky was eliminated. Chapter 16 - Brianna was a bull for the challenge. Brianna knocked Stu off the cliff but got flipped off the cliff by Kayla losing the challenge for his team. She voted for Lauren but Aaron was eliminated instead. Chapter 17 - Brianna sang Just Dance for the contest and the judges thought it was average so she won the challenge. She picked Lauren and Kayla to be the bottom two. She voted for Kayla but Lauren was eliminated. Chapter 18 - Brianna rolled down the ramp and landed on the five hundred feet mark. She came in second place but still lost. She voted for Kayla and Kayla was eliminated. Chapter 19 - Brianna jumped into the water and made a hue splash. She didn't get Chef but saved Conner when he got buried by rocks. She voted for Conner and Conner was eliminated. Chapter 20 - Brianna teamed up with Stu and took down Yohan's Castle. Then Brianna did rapid fire on Stu's castle and won the chapter. After hearing the speaches she voted for Yohan and Yohan was eliminated. Chapter 21 - Brianna had twelve supporters in the finale. She said she would spen the money on a hip hop club and invite everyone for the opening party. She fell behind in the swimming part even with Jordan and Austin protecting her. She then knocked down the leer and started pogo hopping to the Waffle House. She made it there second and started cooking her waffle. Sophia encouraged but Chris hated the waffle and when she was done with the second one Stu already had won. Audition Tape A big girl is sitting on a couch while hip hop music blares in the background. "I'm Brianna and I would be great for your show because I put the hip i hop!" Brianna yells as she does some break dancing moves, "Now watch this move." Brianna says as she starts spinning in a circle on the ground. "Umm... I'm spinning out of control!" Brianna yells as she spins faster and faster, "Somebody help me!" Brianna yells as she knocks over the camera and it breaks. Alliance(s) Brianna is in an alliance with Stu. Brianna was in the temporary alliance with the girls in chapter 14. Trivia *Brianna is a redesign of Leshawna's original design. *Brianna was on the first boat and the third one off. *Brianna was stranded on island one. *Brianna received a total of zero votes. *Brianna is the only person to receive zero votes. Category:Total Drama Cruise